


Internet Friends

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Internet Friends AU, Tumblr, instead of superheroes they're mutuals on tumblr and message a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette runs an anonymous Tumblr blog under the url ladybug. Adrien runs one under the url chatnoir. They're mutuals and have been messaging back and forth for months without even knowing each other's true identities. Adrien is begging to know his lady's identity- at least her name. Marinette is afraid he'll be disappointed in who she is offline.</p><p>***abandoned***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

chatnoir

are you sure you can't even tell me your first name, princess?

ladybug

it's called an anonymous blog for a reason, chat

chatnoir

I run an anon blog too, but I'm perfectly willing to tell you who I am

ladybug

trust me, it's better this way

chatnoir

fine...

chatnoir

good night, my lady~

ladybug

goodnight chaton

***

Marinette sighs and exits out of the Tumblr app, then presses the power button on her phone. She plugs her phone in to charge and sets it on her nightstand, then lies down on her bed and pulls her comforter up over her body.

Chatnoir is one of her Tumblr mutuals, and they've been internet friends for months via the Tumblr messaging system. She loves talking to him, and considers him her best friend- aside from Alya- but he's been begging to know who she is for almost as long as they've been talking.

Online, Marinette is popular and funny. She is known as ladybug, an anonymous blogger who posts funny posts and pictures, draws the best fan art, posts pictures of her own original clothing designs, and sometimes posts pretty aesthetic pictures. She's known for coming to the rescue of those being cyberbullied, and many message her for advice on what to do about real life bullying, as well.

Chatnoir runs a similar blog, only without the fan art and original clothes.

Naturally, they became fast friends.

But offline, Marinette is different. She's shy and insecure, and doesn't always have the quick wit of her blogger persona.

The only reason she won't reveal herself to chatnoir is that she's afraid he'll be disappointed.

The only reason she won't let chatnoir reveal himself to her is that she's afraid she'll feel guilty knowing his identity when he doesn't know hers.

***

Adrien stares at the messages, then forlornly clicks off his phone.

He so desperately wants to know his lady's real life identity. He's been in love with her since before he sent that first message to her, all those months ago.

He runs an anonymous blog for many reasons: to keep fans from finding out who he is and hounding him online; to keep his father, Nathalie, or anyone at his father's company from finding out and him ending up being forced to promote Agreste Fashion on his blog; and to keep his blog his own. Online, he's not Adrien Agreste; he's just chatnoir.

But it's different with ladybug. If they knew each other's identities, they might be able to meet in real life. They could hang out together and become even better friends. Maybe something more would come from their real life friendship.

But for some reason, ladybug doesn't want either of them to know the other's identity. It is incredibly frustrating, sure, but if that is his lady's wish, he is obligated to go along with it.

Adrien sighs in his bed and closes his eyes- although he knows with so many thoughts and frustrations in his head, sleep won't come anytime soon.

***

The next day, Marinette wakes to her alarm going off.

Yawning, she climbs out of bed, turns off her alarm, and checks her phone to see that she already has a message from chatnoir.

She chuckles softly, shaking her head in wonder at how early that boy gets out of bed. She used to think it was just a timezone difference until he told her that he, too, lives in Paris.

She opens her conversation thread with chat.

chatnoir

good morning my lady, how are you?

ladybug

tired. I don't know how you can stand to wake up and be cheery so early!

chatnoir

I'm just used to it. I'm a busy person, so I always have to get up early and make the most of my conscious time. I'm sure if my father could do something to keep me awake and working forever, he would.

ladybug

he's pretty tough on you, huh?

chatnoir

you have no idea.

ladybug

I have to go get ready for school now. bye chat

chatnoir

bye, bugaboo. have fun at school

ladybug

not likely

***

School is, as usual, incredibly dull.

Twice Marinette finds herself spaced out and gazing longingly at the back of Adrien's head.

At lunch, she gets a notification on her phone saying "chatnoir has sent you an ask".

Curiously, she opens it.

chatnoir:

*gets on one knee and holds out donut* will you be my internet wife?

Marinette giggles fondly at the silly boy's ask.

"What's up?" Alya asks her, leaning over to look at her screen.

"Nothing," Marinette responds, clicking off her screen.

Alya pouts. "You're no fun."

"So I've been told."

She clicks her screen back on and quickly goes back into Tumblr to answer the ask.

ladybug

*shrugs and takes donut* okay sure

She presses post and sets her phone down.

Marinette doesn't even notice when two tables away, Adrien looks at something on his phone and smiles.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya is unknowingly trash for her best friends, and Mari and Adrien set up a wedding date.

Marinette looks up from her homework as her phone vibrates. She picks it up to see a text from Alya.

omg ladybug and chatnoir are internet-married!!!!!!!!

Marinette laughs as she suddenly remembers that her best friend is one of her most devoted followers- and doesn't even know it.

She quickly types out a response, deciding to play dumb.

which means....?

The response she receives is a screenshot of her answer to the ask chat sent her earlier. She tries to imagine how someone who isn't on tumblr would perceive that screenshot, and responds accordingly.

...okay then

Marinette sets down her phone and resumes her homework, thinking about Alya's devotion to ladybug and chatnoir. She joined tumblr after seeing many screenshots of their posts on other social media platforms like pinterest and instagram, and quickly became addicted. Marinette has lost count of how many times she's listened to the brunette talking about the two and how much she ships them.

A few minutes later, after she's finally finished her homework, her phone buzzes again. She clicks it on to see a message from chat.

chatnoir

we should have a tumblr wedding

She giggles softly and opens the thread.

ladybug

and how do you plan on doing that?

She only has to wait a moment before she receives a reply.

chatnoir

well, for starters, you could tell me your name

ladybug

chat...

chatnoir

and maybe we could meet up. we both live in paris, so it shouldn't be too difficult

ladybug

chat, I'm sorry, I can't do that

chatnoir

well then let's just have a virtual wedding and all our followers can see

ladybug

how would we do that?

chatnoir

we'd just make a post where we got married or something

ladybug

why would anyone want to see that

chatnoir

the shippers, bugaboo, the shippers

Marinette sighs. She often forgets that they have actual shippers aside from Alya. They call it ladynoir. There's fan art.

Her attention snaps back to her phone when another message comes in.

chatnoir

maybe we could get all dressed up irl and just go to school one day looking all fancy and crap and we could post (face-less) pics of our outfits

ladybug

I can't do that, my bff is one of my v devoted followers and she doesn't know who I am

chatnoir

yeah, my best friend's girlfriend/my good friend is the same way

Neither of them responds for a long moment until Marinette's phone buzzes again.

chatnoir

what if... and hear me out here, but what if... we meet up, wearing masks?

ladybug

what?

chatnoir

yeah, we could meet up somewhere dressed all fancy and wearing our masks. we don't have to reveal ourselves but we can finally meet in person. we can make a whole thing about it. we can post a vid where we pretend to get married

Marinette hesitates. On the one hand, there are many things that could go wrong with this plan.

But on the other hand, it does sound kind of interesting.

And hey, they would be wearing masks, right?

Hesitantly, Marinette types out a reply, taking a deep breath before she sends it.

ladybug

I'm in. time and place?

***

Adrien's heart leaps as he stares at his screen. Fingers trembling slightly with excitement, he types out a response for his lady, proposing that they meet at a small donut shop near the Eiffel Tower on Saturday at noon. His heart hammers as he waits for a reply.

ladybug

perfect. see u then chaton

chatnoir

see you then, my lady

Adrien clicks his screen off and lies back on his bed, a huge grin on his face.

It doesn't matter that he won't know her identity.

He's going to meet her in person.

He's finally going to meet his lady in person.

He can hardly wait.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our favorite dorks get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Their outfits ](http://mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com/post/149612402680/new-chapter-of-internet-friends)

Marinette nearly falls out of her seat when Alya suddenly gasps- very loudly.

"What is wrong with you?" Marinette demands in a whisper.

Alya holds up her phone to show her a tumblr post made by chatnoir- a picture of a "Save the Date" wedding invitation inviting all their tumblr followers to watch a live video feed of their "wedding" tomorrow at noon.

"Miss Césaire," Madame Bustier says, walking over to Alya and holding out her hand. "No phones allowed in class."

"Sorry," Alya says meekly, handing the teacher her cell phone.

Alya gets notifications when ladybug and chatnoir post.

Marinette knows for a fact that chat is on the same school schedule as her, so either he scheduled that to post, or he, too, is on his phone during class.

Why would he schedule it to post at 9:54 AM, though?

Thinking it over, Marinette remembers him saying his best friend's girlfriend is like Alya. Maybe he just wanted to see her reaction.

Marinette tries to focus on her work again, but now that she's thinking about the "wedding", she can't stop.

She needs to finish making her dress. She and Chat both agreed that he would wear a tux, and she would wear a pretty dress- not a wedding dress, but a nice dress all the same- and to top it off, they would both wear simple masquerade-style masks to match their outfits.

She's making a dress she designed a few weeks ago. The past couple of days, she's been devoting most of her free time to sewing it, and she's hoping to finish it up tonight. She's also planning on getting her mask and shoes tonight.

Tomorrow, she will meet chatnoir in person.

She couldn't be more nervous- yet excited all the same.

***

Adrien grins at Alya's reaction to the post he scheduled that morning.

He thinks over everything, making sure everything is taken care of for tomorrow.

He got his tux, his mask, and his shoes last night- along with a little something else. He smirks remembering the surprise accessory he bought on a whim.

He already called the donut shop to explain to them what's happening, and they seemed cool with it; it turns out the manager's daughter is a ladynoir shipper, so she'll get to see the "wedding" live instead of on a screen.

Now all that's left is to actually meet the girl of his dreams.

***

***

Marinette wakes up the next morning and immediately leaps downstairs to eat breakfast.

"I'm going out today, maman," Marinette calls to her mother as she goes back up the stairs.

"Okay, Mari," Sabine responds. "Will you be back before dinner?"

Marinette hesitates. "I'm not sure. I'll text you later and tell you."

"Okay."

Marinette runs up the stairs to her bedroom and sits in front of her vanity to do her hair and makeup.

She does her makeup as she usually does- though perhaps with a tiny bit extra mascara, and adding some subtle pink to her lips. She elects to wear her hair down instead of in its usual pigtails, and she curls it elegantly.

She puts her dress, mask, and shoes in a bag, deciding to change into them when she's closer to the donut shop, and puts on a pretty necklace she got for her last birthday, along with a t-shirt and jeans.

The plan for the "wedding" is to livestream it on Chat's blog, and to have the manager of the donut shop "officiate" it. She and Chat will say their "vows," they will both bite into the same donut, and the manager will pronounce them canon.

Why anyone would watch this video is beyond her.

Checking her hair and makeup one last time before leaving, she goes down the stairs and heads outside.

***

She arrives at the donut shop at 11:50 and changes in the bathroom of the coffee place next door.

Leaving the coffee place, she gets a lot of people staring at her.

She's wearing a short red sleeveless dress with black polka-dots on the bottom half, a black sash around the middle, and thin black lace peeking out from the bottom. Her feet are adorned with black heels that have straps with tiny bows around her ankles, and her mask is red with black polka-dots to match her dress.

She tries to ignore the staring, and walks out of the coffee place and into the donut shop next door.

She immediately spots him sitting at a small table near the window.

That stupid boy is wearing a headband with cat ears on it.

His face lights up in a slightly-amazed grin as soon as he sees her. His green eyes shine with excitement and happiness, and his blond hair is a messy- yet endearing- mop on his head.

He stands, and Marinette nearly stops breathing.

He's tall.

She has a thing for tall guys.

And he's really tall.

Grinning, he makes his way over to her, not paying any attention to the many stares both of them are receiving.

He takes her hand in his larger one and bows slightly. He brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of it, still grinning.

"My lady."

This time time, Marinette does stop breathing for a moment or two.

His voice.

His. Voice.

His. VOICE.

Marinette repeats the words in her head for what seems like an eternity, but is really only a second or two.

He has one of the most beautiful voices she's ever heard.

Blushing, she gives him a small smile. "Bonjour, Chaton."

***

Adrien is internally screaming.

Even with a mask, ladybug is more beautiful than he could've imagined.

And her voice is so sweet and soft. Although she only said two words, he can tell that he could listen to her talk forever.

Her hand in his, he leads her back to their table and pulls out her chair for her. She thanks him softly and sits down. They still have about five minutes to talk before the "wedding" starts.

"How are you?" he asks awkwardly.

"Good. And you?"

"I'm good. Did your parents ask why you left the house dressed all fancy?"

She shakes her head. "I came here wearing regular clothes and then changed next door."

Adrien laughs. "I wish I'd thought to do that. My father wasn't home, luckily, but his assistant was, and she thought I was insane."

"Your father has an assistant?"

"Yeah, um... he runs a fashion label."

Ladybug's beautiful blue eyes light up, and he smiles. "Really?! That's so cool! I love fashion; I design a lot- which you probably know from my Tumblr. What's it like? Do you know a lot of designers? Do you get to meet a lot of models? Do you get free clothes and stuff?"

Adrien laughs softly, grinning fondly at his lady's eagerness to learn about his father's business. He knows she doesn't want to know his identity, though, so he tries to reveal as little as possible about who he his.

"It's... it's different. I wouldn't say it's great, but I have almost everything I need or want, so it's not horrible either. Yeah, I know a lot of designers, and I... I know a lot of models, too. I'm usually allowed to have my pick of the clothes every time he releases a new line."

Ladybug smiles in awe. "That sounds amazing to me."

He laughs. "Yeah, well, I'm not really into fashion."

"Really?"

"Really. I guess being raised on it has some consequences- I have some pretty bad memories associated with fashion."

Ladybug frowns. "Like what?"

Adrien thinks back on some of those memories. "Like when I was a kid and my father pulled me out of a photoshoot- that I was, um, watching- to tell me my mom had disappeared. And when, after she vanished, he threw himself into his work and hardly paid attention to me anymore."

Ladybug's eyes fill with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Chat."

He shakes his head. "Never mind. What do your parents do?"

"They own a bakery," she says hesitantly.

He smiles. "That sounds like fun."

She gives him a small smile in return. "It can be. I help out with the baking a lot, and I get to eat free treats all the time."

"That sounds like a dream come true for me."

Ladybug laughs.

Adrien's phone buzzes, informing him that it's two minutes to noon. He smiles, thinking about the "wedding" and the surprise he has planned for the end.

"Looks like it's time," he tells Ladybug. He stands up and starts speaking to the rest of the customers. "Excuse me, everyone, we're going to be doing a live video now. Please refrain from making too much noise or getting in the shot."

The manager's teenage daughter walks out from behind the display case, holding a video camera, and smiles eagerly at them. She and her mother start moving tables out of the way, and the girl then sits at a table in the center with her video camera hooked up to her laptop. Adrien is already logged into Tumblr so she can stream the video on his blog.

The manager gestures to Ladybug and Adrien, showing them where to stand, and then takes her place between them to officiate the fake wedding.

Adrien smiles at Ladybug as he takes both her small hands in his. The manager nods to her daughter, who presses record on the camera.

"Dearly beloved followers and shippers," the manager begins. Ladybug giggles. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Ladybug and Chatnoir."

She continues with her speech, and Ladybug and Adrien exchange "vows" promising to always feed each other junk food and to never throw shade at each other online.

The manager reaches behind her and picks up a donut, then holds it out between the two of them.

Trying to fight back their giggles, they bite into the donut together.

They pull away and quickly chew and swallow the donut. They smile at each other as the manager speaks again.

"I now pronounce you canon. You may kiss the bride."

Ladybug's eyes go wide in surprise as realization takes over.

Adrien leans in and presses his lips to hers.

Fireworks go off in his belly, and he is giddy with the knowledge that he's kissing his lady.

Her lips are soft and warm against his, and once she gets over her initial shock, their mouths begin to move together in perfect harmony.

He smiles into the kiss, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into him as she places her hands around his neck.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

***

Marinette giggles as she and Chat leave the donut shop hand-in-hand.

He leads her to a waiting carriage pulled by a white horse. They step onto the carriage and sit down, smiling.

"You're not mad about the whole kissing thing?" Chat asks her after a moment.

She thinks about it. "I'm surprised- and maybe even a bit irritated that you didn't tell me about it- but I'm not mad, no."

He smiles. "Good."

They go for a carriage ride around Paris, seeing all the beautiful sights.

At some point, Marinette finds herself resting her head on Chat's shoulder, her hand still intertwined with his.

Finally, they arrive back at the donut shop. Chat assists Marinette out of the carriage and, before she can see it coming, hugs her.

"Can we meet up again sometime soon?" he asks in a whisper. "We can still wear our masks."

Hesitantly, she wraps her arms around his torso and hugs him back. "I'd like that."

After a few moments, he pulls away from the hug and looks at her. "Do you need me to escort you home?"

Marinette shakes her head. "Thank you, Chat, but I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want you to know who I am- yet."

***

Adrien's heart leaps. "Yet? Does that mean you'll tell me who you are one day?"

Ladybug smiles. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
